Various devices do exist for assisting in a French manicure. The usual procedure is to use a brush that is hand held. However, one problem with this technique is that because the brush is hand held, a proper French manicure with clean lines is not possible. In the prior art there are provided templates such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,704 to Dombeck.
However, this requires a rather complex set up and still does not provide an effective technique for providing a proper French manicure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved manicure tool and one that is particularly adapted for providing a French manicure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish applicator that can be used for a variety of purposes in addition to performing a French manicure.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved manicure tool that is easy to operate and that is relatively simple in construction and that can be manufactured in an economical manner.